The Crossing/Summary
Episode 309: The Crossing Following Alonzo Quinn's capture at the hands of Reese and Carter, Patrick Simmons kills judge Andrew Monahan to cover HR's tracks and orders the recovery of Quinn. Meanwhile, Fusco talks with his young son Lee, and after he leaves Lee's room he runs into Shaw. She informs him that Reese & Carter need help getting past HR and bringing Quinn to the Federal building where they can hand him over to the FBI. Finch receives several numbers from the Machine and realizes that all of them are merely aliases for Reese, whose number has come up. Finch contacts Reese, who is on a train along with Carter and Quinn, and tells him that every criminal hired by HR is now after him. Reese and Carter, along with Quinn, leave the train when it stops (after Reese takes down some thugs trying to kill him). Reese tries to contact Finch for help but Quinn destroys Reese's cell phone, leaving Carter and Reese with no choice but to continue on alone. Finch calls Shaw and Fusco telling them that he can't get in touch with Reese and asks them to find Carter and Reese. Shaw asks Finch why he can't just ask the Machine to find Reese and Finch explains that he cannot communicate freely with the Machine. Shaw, however, tells Finch that Root can talk to the Machine. Finch visits Root, who is still being held in the library, Root deduces that Reese's number has come up and offers her help in finding him if Finch will let her go. Finch refuses citing that bad things happen when Root is involved. Root says that bad things will happen regardless of her involvement in this case and questions Finch on how many people Finch recruited before Reese. Finch doesn't answer and leaves Root in the Library. Reese and Carter (with Quinn as their captive) steal an ambulance but run into a HR roadblock. Fusco shoots two HR cops to allow Reese and Carter to escape but is knocked out and captured by Simmons. Fusco is taken to a fortune cookie factory where he is tortured by Simmons and another HR cop in an attempt to get the location of the safety deposit box containing the evidence against HR, the key to which Fusco has. Fusco refuses to tell Simmons which bank the key belongs to, so Simmons breaks Fusco's fingers. Meanwhile, Finch, aware that Fusco is missing, asks Shaw to find and rescue him. Shaw threatens an HR cop with activating a hand grenade unless he tells her where Fusco is. The cop pleads with Shaw, telling her that if he crosses Simmons his family will end up being killed, and Shaw relents and leaves the cop handcuffed to his car horn. Reese, Carter, & Quinn are forced to take refuge inside the city morgue. Quinn says that Reese & Carter will never be able to escape HR's forces, and Reese stabs him in the neck with a sedative. Following Simmons' threatening to kill Lee, Fusco reveals what he claims to be the location of the safety deposit box. Simmons leaves to go to the location while another HR cop remains behind to guard Fusco. Reese and Carter take stock of what weapons they have to fight with and they begin to discuss how close they have come to dying. Carter says that when she was in the Army while on patrol with a Marine, she stepped on a landmine. John reveals that he was considering suicide until he ran into some thugs on the subway and was questioned by Carter. Reese says that he changed his mind because of her, and they kiss. Simmons discovers that the bank Fusco lied, sending him to the wrong bank, and orders his men to kill Fusco and his son. The HR cop guarding Fusco allows him to speak to Lee one last time, and Fusco tells Lee it will be okay and that he loves him. A gunshot is then heard through the phone and Fusco assumes Lee is dead and starts to cry. Shaw then tells Fusco that it will be okay, revealing that the gunshot actually came from her when she killed the HR cop who was about to kill Lee. Shaw explains that she thought HR might come after Lee so decided to protect him but realized that she wouldn't be able to save Fusco too. Fusco tells her she did the right thing and thanks her. Finch brings breakfast for Root (at 4:00 AM). After giving Root her breakfast, he leaves to go find Carter and Reese. Root once again asks Finch to let her help him find Reese but Finch once again refuses. Root says she understands that Finch doesn't trust her and apologizes for Finch's loss. Reese leaves the morgue through the air vent determined to buy Carter time to deliver Quinn into custody. Finch arrives at the morgue and attacks a guard. He contacts Carter through the morgue's loud speaker, and he tells her that she is now free to leave the morgue with Quinn. After a shootout with HR, Reese runs out of bullets and is arrested by honest cops. Fusco manages to escape his handcuffs and kill the HR cop guarding him. Carter finally delivers Quinn to the police and is re-instituted as a detective. Carter meets with Finch and Carter reveals that she knows about the Machine, surmising that a computer with access to Government feeds is the only logical way for Reese and Finch to get the information they receive. Fusco watches Lee walking around after his hockey practice from his car. Shaw gets in and Fusco thanks her for saving Lee's life. Shaw brushes it off, telling Fusco to just drive. Reese is freed from custody by Finch's lawyers as he and Carter talk about Carter's defeating HR (Quinn along with most of HR having been arrested earlier), but they note that they didn't yet catch Simmons. Simmons surprises them and shoots Reese and Carter and then flees. A wounded Reese tries to tend to a severely injured Carter. Carter asks Reese to take care of Taylor, and then she dies in John's arms as Finch watches in horror, and the Machine continues to call a ringing payphone. Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 3 Episode Summaries